Picking Up The Pieces
by TFAraujo7
Summary: Alice is madly in love with her best friend Jasper. Now that Jasper is single after being dumped by his fiance Maria. Jasper looks toward Alice for the comfort that he so desperately needs. Can Alice take being second best in Jasper's life or will she let go of the only true love that she has ever known. AH/OOC One-shot


Picking Up The Pieces

Summary: Alice is madly in love with her best friend Jasper. Now that Jasper is single after being dumped by his fiance Maria. Jasper looks toward Alice for the comfort that he so desperately needs. Can Alice take being second best in Jasper's life or will she let go of the only true love that she has ever known. AH/OOC One-shot

**AN: Hey everyone! I hope you like the story, and don't forget to review. See you at the end. :)**

**Alice POV**

If this was a perfect world. Life would be easy. War, Famine and Violence wouldn't exist. However, This is not a perfect world and I am reminded everyday of that. Jasper Whitlock is the perfect guy. Handsome, Charming, and the sweetest guy you will ever meet.

He's been my best friend since high school. He moved to the dreary rainy town of Forks Washington after his father got offered a job in Seattle. I never understood why someone would move from a beautiful place like Texas to rainy Forks, however I am thankful that they did, because I got to meet my soul mate.

Fate however has a funny way of doing things. I have know since day one that Jasper was the one. He was the better part of me and when I met him I wanted him all to myself. I don't really know how it happened, but I was always scared to tell Jasper my feeling for him. So we became friends and as time passed I fell deeper and deeper for him. My best friend, how absolutely cliche.

I was scared that life would change and our friendship would be ruined. I don't know if I could live without Jasper, and so I decided to hide my feeling for him. Then our senior year rolled around. I knew that most likely Jasper and I would go to different colleges. So, I got up the courage and decided to tell Jasper my feeling for him, but I was too late.

Maria showed up, she was perfect. A tall beauty with long dark hair and dark olive skin. She was everything I could never be. How could I ever compete with a girl like her. I couldn't so I gave up and stayed the best friend. However, Maria didn't like having me around and she did everything in her power to make sure that Jasper spent as much time with her as possible. Senior year was somewhat lonely and depressing. Jasper wasn't there when I needed him the most.

In the end Jasper and I ended up both going to the University of Washington. Maria decided that College wasn't her thing and attended Gary Manuel Aveda Institute, A beauty school. Jasper being the perfect boyfriend supported her one hundred percent. I was just happy that I could finally have my best friend back.

After Maria graduated her 13 months institute, It only took her two years to be working for the best Salon in Seattle. Jasper and I were in our Senior year and life was good. I had my best friend, not the way that I wanted him but I still had him. However, there was still a glimmer of hope that he would realize that he loved me and dump Maria and life would be perfect.

Maria didn't make her hate for me evident in front of Jasper, But when he would turn around the claws would come out and most of the time I got scratched. Rose helped keep her at bay most of the time. She would always say that her brother was not worth it but i knew different.

It was one month in our Senior year when Jasper called me and announced that he had proposed to Maria and that they were now engaged. That night my word fell apart. I spent the rest of the night crying into Roses arms and eating Ben & Jerry's. I knew that I would now forever have to live with a what if.

And so the months passed as I avoided Jasper. I still talked to him on the phone and in class but I couldn't go to his parties anymore. It would hurt too much.

It's raining now and I'm outside walking home from another lonely night at the library. I put my hoodie up to avoid the rain from completely soaking me. This was suppose to be a great year, but know I'm all alone and avoiding my best friend like the plague.

I started to shiver noticing that the rain was soaking through my hoodie and making my shirt wet. My teeth started to chatter and I started to walk faster toward my Apartment. Suddenly my phone went off. _Gosh Rose it's not that late. _I thought while rolling my eyes. I didn't even bother looking at the caller ID. Knowing it was going to be Rose.

"Hey, Rose I'm almost to the Apartment and before you say anything it is not too late for me to be walking around I'm a big girl I handle myself, Plus midterms are coming up and if I don't study I'll fail!" I said into my phone and picking up the pace a little.

"You know Alice Rose is right you shouldn't be walking around this late. Especially a small girl like you and you are not going to fail your the smartest person I know." Jasper chuckled into the phone.

"Jasper, Ohh umm I didn't really look at the caller ID. Umm sorry."

" It's alright Alli. Well, I was going to ask what you were doing but no point in that huh?"

" Uhh Yeah, I guess. So what do need Jazz?"

" Well Maria and I are having a party right now and I wanted to know if maybe you wanted to come and stay a bit. Rose is here with Emmett, so she won't be at the apartment. Why don't you stop by and stay for a bit?"

" You see I have a lot of studying to do Jazz, I have a midterm tomorrow..."

" Come on Alice you just said that you were done studying and going home. You really can't stop by and see your best friend. I haven't seen you in forever. Plus tomorrows Friday and I know you don't have a class tomorrow. Please"

" I can't Jasper, I'm soaked to the bone and I'm still five minuets away from my apartment. I'm freezing, If I don't get home and take a warm shower I'll get hypothermia and die."

" Please Alice."

" Jasper by the time I get there after I take a shower and make myself presentable the party will be over."

" I guess your right."

" Of course I'm right when have I ever been wrong."

" Many time!" Jasper laughed

" Fine next time you have a party I'll go OK?" I said as I opened the door into my apartment.

" You promise?"

"Yes, I promise Jasper." I said as I took my shoes off.

"OK, Just remember you promised!"

"Alright." I sighed into the phone. After putting my bag in the corner of my room.

"OK Alli go take a warm shower and call me tomorrow."

" Will do Jazz. Bye" I threw my phone on my bed.

I walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. I let the warm water warm me back up. I grabbed my shampoo and started to wash my hair. The day finally started to come down on me and I started to get really sleepy. I finished my shower and put my pajamas on and laid on my bed. The ceiling was the last thing I saw before everything went black.

* * *

Now this is a strange dream. I usually don't dream it's very rare that I do. I'm more of a day dreamer. I'm hear sobbing and someone is shaking me. Wait it's not me that their shaking it's my bed. I suddenly realize its not a dream, and that someone is sobbing on my bed. I open my eyes and am met with the most shocking discovery ever.

" Jasper? What's wrong. Why are you in my apartment in my bed at..." I glance at the clock and notice that its 4 in the morning.

" Jasper it's four am. What's wrong? Did you one of your Parents die? Oh My God! Is Rose okey? Jasper answer me."

" Everyone's fine. Maria left me Alice! She just got up and left in the middle of the night. She said she should have never accepted my proposal cause she knew that there was an opportunity that she was going to be working at Rita Hazan Salon in New York city. Can you believe it Alice! We've been together for almost four years and she up and leaves me for a job. I told her that we could work it out I could move to New York after I graduated. Alice she told me that she met someone else and that there just wasn't anything between us anymore." Jasper sobbed into my lap. I can't believe the heartless bitch would just leave a great man like Jasper. Is she nuts?

" What am I going to do Alli? She is the love of my life! I don't think I can live without her Alice."

" Of course you can Jasper. Look at me." I grabbed Jasper's face with my hands and puled him up so that he was sitting on my bed and he could see into my eyes.

" You're going to find someone better than Maria Jasper. If she just up and left you for a guy and a job she obviously never deserved you. You're going to find someone so much better than her Jasper."

" I don't want anyone else Alice." I sighed and just let Jasper curl up to me and cry himself to sleep. I felt like hours before Jasper finally stopped crying. I could see the sun starting to come up as the gray dark clouds started to get lighter. I looked down at Jasper and saw him looking up at me.

"I'm sorry about this Alice."

I looked him straight in the eyes and whispered " You shouldn't be sorry Jasper. I'm your best friend I wouldn't let you down in a time of need."

"I'm sorry Alice, I've been such a bad friend to you."

" No, you haven't." I said as I rolled my eyes. " If anyone has been a bad friend it's been me. This is the first time I've seen you in months, Aside from classes."

" Why is that Alice? What did I do?"

" You've done nothing Jazz, It's me. I'm stupid Jasper." I said as tears started to fall down my face

" Alice you aren't stupid." Jasper said as he wiped away my tears with the pad of his thumbs.

" Yes I am Jasper. I was too scared to tell you how I felt." It was now or never. I know that this was most likely ruin our friendship forever, but it was either take the leap now or regret it later.

" What were you too scared to tell me Alice?" Jasper looked at me with his clear blue eyes. I could drown in those eyes.

" I was scared to tell you that I like you Jasper, not as just a friend but more than that but I know that..." Suddenly Jasper's lips are on mine and everything is in the past. I start to lay on my bed and Jasper moves to be on top of me. We're battling for control and I know he's going to win and he does. The kiss is full of passion and heat and a sense of a broken heart. I pull away and look at Jasper.

"Shh don't say anything right now Alice just feel. Please."

I know I can't deny anything to Jasper and I'm not going to deny him this. I feel his hands groping my boobs from outside my pajama top. I moan into his mouth. I can feel him and I grind into him. I've been waiting too long to deny not only him but myself as well. Jasper unbuttons my shirt and trows it on the floor and he looks at my chest with a look of hunger. He attacks my boobs with his mouth. Licking and taunting my nipples. I let out a moan not being able to help myself. I pull Jasper's shirt over his head and it lands on the floor in our growing pile of clothes.

I grind my hips with him and he lets out a moan. "Hmmm, I want you so bad." Jasper whispers into my ear. I can feel his hard dick through his jeans. I gravitate my hands towards the button of his jeans. I feel Jasper taking out my pants and soon mine join his on the ground. He starts kissing me again with so much passion and any trace of sadness is gone. I feel my pussy getting wetter. I rub my legs together trying to get some sort of friction. Jasper notices this and moves him kisses to my neck. I feel his fingers on my now soaked pussy. " Oh, Your all wet for me Alice."

" Ohh yesss Jasper only for you it's always been only for you."

" Ohh I hope so." Jasper's finger enter my tight center and I let out a loud porn star worthy moan. "Hmm your so tight I can't wait to just get inside you." he starts to pump into my pussy and I feel the tightening in my stomach. Fire growing in the pit of my stomach and flowing every were else. "Ahh! I'm going to come. Ohh Jasper." Suddenly his fingers aren't there anymore, and the only thing left is the lingering feel of his hands. " Ohh no, Your not coming yet." I pout but suddenly get a wicked idea.

I manage to flip Jasper over so that he's on his back. I start moving down his chest slowly paying attention to his abs. Kissing and licking him. I move down and take his tip in my mouth and swirl around my tongue, earning a moan form Jasper. I start to descend to his shaft. "Ohh yess that's it, ohh your too good." I suck him and hollow out my cheeks and start moving up ad down on him. Jasper grabs on to the back of my hair and guides me up and down his shaft. I can hear him moaning while he fucks my face. Suddenly Jasper pulls me back up and flips us over again so that I'm under him and his dick is in my entrance. " As much as I love your mouth I want to cum inside you." Slowly he eases in my pussy.

I feel his tip of his enlarged dick in my pussy. Suddenly all of him is inside me and I let out a moan. He starts to pump into me and were now both moaning.

"Ohh so tight, Hmm"

" Harder Jasper, Hmmm Fasterr"

Jasper's dick is hitting that spot over and over again and I feel the tightening in the pit of my stomach again. He's slamming into me and all you hear is our moans and the sound of skin hitting skin. He speeds up and hes hitting every single spot and I feel him hit that one spot and my whole body sets on fire. He hard dick just keeps hitting that one spot and I can feel my pussy starting to clench is thick large staff. " Come with me." I can't help but come undone with his words and were both falling from the edge with a scream.

Jasper falls to my side and pulls out. I feel my eyes getting heavier and I look to my side and see Jasper looking at me with half closed eyes. He pulls me into his arms and we both fall asleep. In each others arms.

**5 Months Later**

Living with Jasper and being his girlfriend was not what I've always pictured it would be. They say that when you build something in you head for such a long time, you usually are disappointed by what actually happens. In my case that is exactly what has happened. I've been building up being Jasper's girlfriend in my head for so long that when it actually happened I feel almost disappointed.

However, not in the way that you might think. I feel as if Jasper and I are only together because Maria left him. I feel like a rebound and every time he looks at me I wonder is it Maria that he see's or wishes it was her. I've changed his bedroom so many times, but no matter what I do it still looks like Maria's and Jasper's bedroom not Jasper's and Alice's. I know that he stills loves her and wishes that at any moment she will walk through that door and admit her wrongs and they would live happily ever after.

Jasper and I moved in together after graduation. I was on such a high after Jasper and I got together. For the first four months I didn't notice the weird ways he looked at me or how sometimes he would slip and call me Maria. However now I see that he wants me to take her place, But I can't I'm not Maria

I lay on the couch thinking things over. My head up in the clouds and I know what I have to do but do I really want to do this. I hear the doorbell ring. I get up to open the door. I don't need to look through the peep hole to know who it is. It's Rose, I called her because I know what I have to do but I need to know if it's the right thing. I open the door and there is my best girlfriend, looking as if she just rolled out of bed.

" Rose thanks for coming I really need you."

" You better need me. I should be getting my beauty sleep right now."

" Coming Rose, I have coffee." I say as I smile at her. A smile falls on her face and she comes in and sits on the couch. I bring her a cup of coffee and sit next to her.

" OK, what was so important that you needed to disturb my beauty sleep."

" First of all it's 11 O'clock and second it's Jasper."

" What's wrong with Jasper?"

I look down at my hands and try to find the courage to tell her what I need to so. I swallow and take a deep breathe and look at Rose and the words finally come out.

" I think I have to break up with Jasper." Rose looks at me and I can't seem to read the expression on her face. She stays quiet and just keeps looking at me.

" Say something Rose or I'm going to explode!"

" I don't really know what... Why? I thought that this has always been your dream you know to be with Jasper now you want to break up with him it just doesn't make any sense."

I sigh and start to explain to her why I came to the conclusion.

"Yes, it's always been my dream, Jasper is just the perfect guy and Trust me I don't want to break up with him but I have to Rose! I just have to." I said as tears started to fall down my eyes. Rose brings me into her arms and I start to sob into her shoulder.

"Oh Alli, Don't cry, why do you have to break up with Jasper. Please help me understand."

" I can't live in her shadow anymore Rose! I'm tired of it. When he sees me all he sees is her and I want him to love me not her and I know its stupid because of how we got together and I just wish that he wanted me! He doesn't want me he just doesn't want to be alone!"

" I don't think that's true Jasper has never been that kind of guy."

" I know he hasn't but... Rose he's slipped and called me Maria before. I don't want to live in her shadow." I said as I looked down at my lap and swiped away the remaining tears.

"OK, this is what we are going to do alright. You're going to stay at my house for a couple of days and I'm going to tell Jasper you need some space. OK?"

"OK" I went to my room and packed up some of my clothes and went back to Rose.

" Emmett is coming to pick you up right now. I'm going to stay and wait for Jasper. He should be home in about half an hour for his lunch break."

"OK."

**Third Person's POV**

Rosalie sat on Jasper's couch as she waited for Jasper to come home for his lunch break. As she heard the door open she took a deep breathe and prepared herself to tell her brother what she thought was going to be bad news.

"Oh Rose what are you doing here where's Alice?"

" Alice is at my place Jasper. She's going to be staying with me and Emmett for awhile."

" Umm Why?"

" She needs a break Jasper."

"Oh."

" Is that all you have to say?"

"What do you want me to say?"

" Are you kidding me? JASPER! I just told you that your girlfriend wants a break from you and all you have to say OH! OH!"

"WHAT? What do you want me to say!"

" Alice is so right! You don't love her Jasper! You just want to be alone! God what is wrong with you! What you should have done is told her that you needed time to get over that WITCH you called a Fiance OK! But what you did is lead her on and now she's caught up to it and no matter how much she loves you Jasper she isn't just going to stick around to live in HER shadow!" Rosalie screamed at her brother and stormed out of his apartment. Leaving a Confused and thinking Jasper in his apartment all alone.

**Alice's POV**

Living with Rose for the past week has been so depressing. I missed Jasper and I wanted to be with him but I knew it wasn't me that he wanted to see walking through that door. I grabbed my Guitar and started to play around with some chords. I always loved playing guitar. I heard the door open and Rose's voice sounded through the entire apartment.

" ALICE! Come on! Were going out tonight!"

" I don't want to go out Rose I want to stay in and play my guitar."

" You will be playing your guitar at the Karaoke bar were going to tonight! Come on your not staying in your room all alone on a Friday night!"

"Fine!" I got up and started to look at my closet.

" Your wearing this." Rose said as she put down a black dress with one shoulder with studs. It was so cute. I smiled at Rose and walked to get ready. I hoped into the shower and let the hot water work the kinks in my neck. I felt my stomach go into knots. When the water finally went cold I hopped out and walked back into my room.

I took out my hair drier and quickly dried it. I styled it into my natural pixie style. I walked over to my make up desk. I made sure my eyes were smokey so that my green eyes looked mysterious. I then applied some red lip stick to compliment the black dress. I looked into the mirror. _I look good._ I smiled and walked over to the bed and put on my dress and some red heels. I heard the door open and turned to look at Rose.

" Alice! You look HOT!"

" Ohh Shush." I said as my cheeks reddened.

" Ready to go?"

"Yeah let's go."

The drive to the bar was surprisingly short. I walked into the Bar and took a deep breathe. I wanted to sing tonight but I knew I was going to need some liquid courage. I walked over to the bar and guys were looking at Rose and I whistling. I had never gotten that much attention before. I blushed and looked at the bartender.

" What can I get you Sexy."

" Umm I'll have an Angry Dragon."

" You sure about that little lady that's a mighty strong drink."

" Yeah I'm sure!" I said a little pissed off at the Bartender. _Who was he to say what was too strong for me. Uhh Men. _

" Whoa Alice starting off strong I see."

" If I'm going to sing this song. I have to have at least a buzz."

"OK, You know you don't have to sing it."

" Yeah I do Rose." The bartender put down my drink. I took it and chugged half of it down. _I can do this._ Rose found us a seats and we sat and listened to a couple of performances. My nerves started to increase as my turn came. Suddenly I was standing on stage ready to sing. _I feel as if I'm going to trow up_. I looked at Rose and she gave me the thumbs up.

"I wrote this song for someone who's very special to me."

_Do you think of her__  
__When you're with me__  
__Repeat the memories you made together __Who's face do you see?_

_Do you wish I was a bit more like her?_

_Am I too loud?,__  
__I play the clown,__  
__To cover up all these doubts._

I looked at the Audience and my eyes connected with someone I never expected to be here. There Jasper stood looking at me with the heat and intensities in his eyes.

_Perfect heart, she's flawless__  
__She's the other woman,__  
__Shining in her splendor,__  
__You were lost,_

_Now she's gone__  
__And I'm picking up the pieces,__  
__I watch you cry,__  
__But you don't see That I'm the one by your side.__  
_ _  
__Cause she's gone,__  
__In her shadow is it me you see?__  
__Cause all that's left is you and I__  
__And I'm picking up the pieces__  
__She left behind_

_I found a photograph behind the TV__  
__You look so happy, are you missing the way it used be?__  
__And I have changed this room around more often lately__  
__It's clear that me and these four walls__  
__Still know it's hers and yours_

_Perfect heart, she's flawless__  
__She's the other woman,__  
__Shining in her splendor,__  
__You were los__t _

_Now she's gone,_

_And I'm picking up the pieces__  
__I watch you cry__  
__But you don't see__  
__That I'm the one by your side,_

_Cause she's gone,__  
__In her shadow is it me you see?__  
__Cause all that's left is you and I__  
__And I'm picking up the pieces__  
__She left behind_

_Are we liars in denial?__  
__Are we smoke without the fire?__  
__Tell me please, is this worth it__  
__I deserve it_

_Cause she's gone__  
__And I'm picking up the pieces__  
__I watch you cry__  
__But you don't see that I'm the one by your side__  
_

_Cause she's gone,__  
__In her shadow is it me you see?__  
__Cause all that's left is you and I__  
__And I'm picking up the pieces__  
__She left behind_

_Ohhh I'm picking up the pieces of a broken heart_

_Who will save me?_

_Who will save me?_

_Yeah I'm picking up the pieces_

_Ohh I'm picking up the pieces_

_Somebody Save me _

_Somebody save me_

_Oh Oh Ohhh_

I smiled as I finished and walked out of stage. Why was Jasper here? I walked over to Rose's and my table and looked at her.

" Jasper's here."

" I know. You should go talk to him."

" ROSE! I can't."

" Go, It's better now than later." I smiled at Rose and turned around and ran into Jasper.

"Can I talk to you."

"Yeah." Jasper grabbed my hand and led me out the backdoor towards into the ally.

"Alli..."

" Jasper let me talk first. I don't want you to feel sorry for me OK. I admit I've been in love with you since the day I met you but I was too scared. I didn't want to ruin our friendship and then when I finally got the courage to tell you it was too late. I know that you've never..." All I felt were Jasper's lips on mine. _Why is he. I'm confused. _

" Alice, I've always loved you. I just didn't know it yet"

" What about Maria?"

"I thought I loved her Alice. She was gone and she was my first serious girlfriend. I was sad and than you and me happened and I didn't want to be alone or at least I thought that was it. But when you left me Alice, I realized that I was in love with you and Maria could never replace you I'm glad shes gone. Her leaving made me realize that your it for me Alice. I've been in love with you since I've met you and I'm sorry that it took me so long to realize it."

" Oh Jasper. How can I believe you?"

" Believe me Alice I know that I've been selfish in the past couple of months but if you'll give me a second chance. I promise I'll never ever be that jerk again." I looked into his eyes for any sign of lies but there was none. There was only love and honesty in his blue eyes.

" I love you Jasper." I said as I kissed his lips.

" I love you to Alli. I love you so much. You make me a better man" I felt tears falling down my face and Jasper wiped them away.

" Let's go home baby." Jasper said as he grabbed my hand and we walked toward our apartment where we were going to start our lives.

**AN: I hope you guys liked it. If I have mistakes I'm so sorry but I don't have a beta. I've been looking for one so if any of you know a good beta please tell me. I really hope you guys liked it :) Leave a Review please. The song is by Paloma Faith. It's called Picking Up The Pieces. Great song. See you guys :)**


End file.
